


History in the Circle

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, F/F, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since i really liked writing a backstory in another fic, here's the backstory of my inquisitor Robin Trevelyan.  Hope you guys enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History in the Circle

Day of birth - 

There is excitement in the Trevelyan manor at Ostwick. Madame Trevelyan is giving birth to her fourth child, and at later inspection, it is a baby girl with a shock of ginger hair and bright blue eyes.

Immediately, she reaches out to her mother and small, bright spark jumps to her mother's fingertips. The family does not notice it.

They name her Robin. She starts to cry.

3 years of age - 

Robin rather enjoys her family. She has an eldest sister, and two older brothers. Her sister is the oldest and is already betrothed. Her name is Amy, and she dotes on her little sister, teaches her how to start to act.

Her brothers are twins, five years older than she, Eric and Garrett. They like to play at war and fighting, Eric preferring the direct assault, and Garrett with the cunning side.

She plays, and doesn't tell anyone about the fact that she can move things with her mind.

6 years of age - 

While her sister teaches how to act in high society, her brothers teach Robin to fight. As squires and apprentices, they teach her how to run and climb, how to swing a sword and dagger and how to protect herself. She is free-spirited and slightly spoiled, but she always reaches out on her own. 

How quickly things will change.

8 years of age - 

As the Templars drag her away from her family, never to see them again, she cries that it was a mistake, and please, she needs to stay with her family.

They do not listen.

When she had seen Amy at the bottom of the stairs nursing a broken ankle, she didn't think twice before placing her hands on the swollen tissue and letting her magic out in a healing purge, setting bone and soothing flesh.

Instead of a thank you, she got a screaming sister and the cold steel of the Templars that night.

10 years of age - 

Robin thinks that she has gotten accustomed to life in the Ostwick Circle. Wake up early for meals and history of magics, then maths, a break for lunch, then rudimentary spells in all the schools. Dinner follows, and lights out is early for the young children. 

Even at this age, she is wary of the Templars. While the older mages are careful not to let the younger mages hear about the terror of the holy knights, she still hears things. 

She may be small and young, but she is not stupid.

She is observant.

12 years of age - 

Even after a few years, the other kids make fun of her. Regardless of what it is, her red hair, how scrawny she is, the names, she weathers it and focuses on her studies. 

If they will call her "Trevy" and other names, she will make it her armor, and when the time comes, she will kick their asses.

Metaphorically.

Possibly with her mind.

13 years of age - 

A very important event happens this year - her first kiss. 

It is with another boy her age, and is quick and forced in one of the stairways. 

She does not like it.

Her second is with a girl a year her senior, called Talia - in the darkness of the dormitories, and it feels like magic.

14 years of age - 

Only six years at the Circle, and the senior enchanters are already talking about her progress and skill. She excels in healing and creation magic, while still effective in force magic. While she has not had any contact with spirits, not yet, she is still powerful. She is also proficient at other schools, and has a fierce and keen mind for academics.

She is serious. Even though the bullying has general stopped and she proudly wears the name "Trevy", she has few friends.

While the enchanters are impressed, they are worried.

The Templars still, watch, vigilant.

16 years of age - 

Robin's magic is powerful, and draw attention. Not from the spirits, but from the Templars.

One day, on her way to pick up another book on the theory of high-velocity magics, she overhears the Knight-Commander Marian arguing with the First Enchanter Ariane about her.

"Even if you have worries about her magic, she still hasn't been through her Harrowing. Give her a chance," An older voice says - Ariane.

"I don't care about that! She is too dangerous."

"We can't simply make her tranquil."

With a blanched look on her face, Robin races back to her room, theory of magic forgotten.

18 years of age - 

They wake her in the middle of the night.

The Templars drag her to the top floor, and thrust her into her Harrowing.

The Fade.

She meets a Fade spirit of hope, but she does not trust it.

It is her challenge, a desire demon, in the shape of her sister.

She strikes it down, and succeeds.

She is now a mage.

19 years of age - 

"Oh come on, I can't believe I'm older than you and I still haven't had my Harrowing." Talia whined, lounging on Robin's bed.

"I'm sure it'll happen soon enough," Robin replies, confident.

Talia rises, before saying, "I should get back. See you tomorrow." Before kissing Robin good bye.

The mage rubs her lips, smiling and goes to sleep.

~

The next morning, she goes to check on Talia in her room. She is not there.

She is not anywhere.

She eventually asks someone where she could be, and as they turn around, it is revealed to be Talia.

Only with a sun-burst tattoo on her forehead and a low, emotionless voice.

Robin turns and runs, crying back to her room.

20 years of age - 

Robin is one of the first volunteers to join the group of mages and Templars to the Chantry conclave.

The first night it rains, she stands under the pounding sky and feels at peace.

She feels the grass under her bare toes, memories surfacing of a life long dead.

She reaches a hand up and calls a bolt of lightning down, collecting in the palm of her hand. With a yell, she releases it back into the sky, thrilling her.

She laughs.

She vows to make sure that mages will be free, so that every mage ever born will be able to live their lives under a storming sky without the fear of the Templars. 

Nothing will be the same. 

~

After the explosion, her old life ends.

She becomes the Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Do you all like this style of writing because i do!


End file.
